Willst du meine Freundin sein? (Elsanna)
by FrostHauch
Summary: (Modern AU,Kein Incest, Elsanna/Femslash) Anna hat keine Ahnung was auf sie zukommen würde, als sie Elsa das erste Mal im Cafe begegnet. Ihr Lehrer stellt sie auch noch als ihre Nachhilfe vor und es entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Doch auf dem Weg der Freundschaft kann man sich auch zur Liebe hinbegeben und es scheint sich mehr zwischen ihnen zu entwickeln...
1. Heißer Kakao und eiskalte Augen

„Jetzt sehne ich mich nach meinem verlorenen Schlaf…", seufzte Anna auf dem Weg zum Café. Die ersten beiden Stunden waren ausgefallen und sie war wohl die Einzige, die das nicht wusste. Gut, sie hatte in der Klassengruppe geschrieben, dass die anderen nicht kommen mussten, da sie die Erste war, die eigentlich immer die Schule erreichte. Der Bus fuhr halt nur jede Stunde und bis nach ihr zu Hause war es nicht gerade ein Katzensprung.

Das Essen in der Cafeteria der Schule war grauenhaft und Anna hatte Letzens mit ihren Mitschülerinnen die Theorie aufgestellt, dass es sich dort auch um genmanipulierte Lebensorganismen Handel könnte, die aus seinem Labor ausgebrochen waren.  
>Das Mittagsmenü ging da gar nicht geschweige das Frühstück! Und da das Café, welches auch Annas Lieblings Café war, gerade nur 15 Minuten von der Schule entfernt war, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, dorthin zu gehen. Vor kurzem hatte Anna die Schule gewechselt, um ihr Abitur abzuschließen, doch es ärgerte sie immer wieder, wenn sie, wie so manche Mitschüler, bei so etwas nicht einfach nach Hause gehen kann.<p>

Aber ein guter Café oder Kakao am Morgen würde nicht schaden.  
>Nach einer weiteren Straßenbiegung kam sie endlich an dem Cafe an und wurde freundlich von dem Besitzer Jerome Jetome begrüßt. Der Ladenbesitzer war äußerst freundlich, auch wenn Anna sich am Anfang wirklich verkneifen musste, aufgrund seines französischen Akzents nicht zu lachen. Aber sie war ja oft hier und das nicht nur morgens sondern auch am Mittag, wenn sie ihren Bus nicht bekommen hatte. Die rothaarige machte sich dann auf, zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz zu gehen, der sich am Fenster befand. Anna liebte es, die Menschen draußen beobachten zu können, während sie hier ihren Cafe trank. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Karte und sie wusste auch schon, was sie bestellen wollte. Nach Café war ihr doch nicht der Sinn, ein Kakao war ihr heute lieber. Zudem liebte sie heiße Schokolade oder generell alles was damit zu tun hatte.<p>

Als Jerome dann zu ihr kam, gab sie ihre Bestellung auf und der Mann gab ein „Qui madame!", von sich, ehe er verschwand.  
>Anna hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und kicherte ein wenig leise. Sie hatte es vergessen, ab und an sprach Jerome auch Französisch.<br>„Das alles ist doch seltsam….jetzt könnte ich schön zusammengekuschelt im Bett liegen und…", Annas Selbstgespräch wurde immer leiser, als sie vom Fenster aus eine junge Frau auf das Cafe zulaufen sah. Wer war dass denn bitte? Anna rückte ein wenig zur Fensterscheibe heran und betrachtete die Frau genauer, als sie auch schon aus ihrem Blickfeld ging und sogleich sich die Ladentüre öffnete. Herein kam dann genau diese. Ungläubig sah Anna nach ihr. Die Fremde trug eine blau-graue offene Jacke, wo sie ein weißes Shirt darunter trug. Dazu passend dann eine enge, blaue Jeans und die dazugehörigen Schuhe. Aber am meisten beruhte Annas Blick auf ihrer Frisur. So etwas hatte sie ja noch nie gesehen. Die blonden, langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden, den die Frau dann über ihre rechte Schulter fallen ließ und ihre Strähnen des Ponys waren perfekt nach hinten positioniert.

Doch kaum dachte Anna darüber nach, sah die Frau auch schon in ihre Richtung und sofort mied die rothaarige ihren Blick. Ihr war es peinlich sie so angestarrt zu haben und doch… kurz hatte sie in ihre blauen Augen blicken können. In ihre eisblauen Augen.  
>Wer war diese Frau denn bloß?! Anna grübelte kurz und wagte es sich doch, nochmal nach ihr zu sehen, als die Blonde zwei Tischreihen vor ihr einen Platz einnahm und sogleich ein Buch herausholte. „Ob sie von hier ist?", flüsterte Anna zu sich selbst und versuchte das Buch zu identifizieren, doch leider konnte sie den Titel nicht lesen. Von ihrer Schule konnte sie doch nicht sein, sie schätze sie aber im gleichen Alter wie sich selbst.<p>

„Hier ihr Kakao.", sprach Jerome sie von der Seite an und Anna zuckte merklich zusammen, stieß ein kleines Keuchen aus und sah Jerome finster an. „E-Erschrecken s-sie mich doch nicht so!", plapperte Anna darauf los und Jerome zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe sie aber noch gerade vorher angesprochen, Madame.", gab der Ladenbesitzer von sich und Anna kniff die Augen zusammen. „Oh, ach wirklich? Ich meine ja, natürlich, dass war nur ein Versehen…ich…also…danke für den Kakao.", versuchte sich Anna zu retten um ihren Trancezustand gegenüber der Fremden niemanden Preis zu geben. Bei dem Gespräch des Franzosen und der rothaarigen, stoppte die Blonde ihr Lesen und sah über ihre Buchseiten hinaus. Anna bemerkte sogleich den Blick von ihr, denn ihre eiskalten Augen trafen sie wie einen Schock. Sie wollte wohl ihre Ruhe haben, immerhin lass sie gerade.  
>„Sehen sie nicht, dass ihre andere Kundin a-auch bedient werden will.", stotterte Anna nur noch und Jerome machte sich dann auch von dannen um der blonden etwas bringen zu können.<br>"Mon Dieu, auch einen Kakao,? Dabei macht ein richtig guter Cafe einen so richtig wach…versteh einer die jungen Damen von heute…", Kopf schüttelnd lief Jerome dann hinter die Theke und zur Küche und Anna konnte sich dann doch ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen, zudem dann die Fremde erneut über ihre Buchseiten sah und Anna ebenso ein leichtes Schmunzeln schenkte.  
>Anna verstummte und sah zu ihrem Kakao. Dieses Lächeln…<br>Woher kam sie? Die Neugierde des Rotschopfs hielt sich zuerst in Grenzen, da sie die Blonde beim Lesen nicht stören wollte. Die Zeit verging und als Anna ihren Kakao ausgetrunken hatte, wollte sie im Gästebad nachsehen, ob ihr Mund noch sauber war. Nachdem Anna einmal kurz im Gästebadezimmer war, um ihr Aussehen zu überprüfen, nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und trat an den Tisch der Fremden.

**Sie war schon gegangen...**


	2. Zahlen,Formeln,Überforderung

Einige Tage vergingen, bis es wieder so weit war. Mathematik.  
>Anna hatte, seitdem sie ihre Schule gewechselt hatte, Probleme damit und man sah es auch an ihren Noten an. Irgendwie schaffte sie es auch jedes Mal die Klausuren, geschweige denn Tests, zu versauen. Das sah auf ihrem Zeugnis mehr oder weniger mager aus, doch es fiel ihr schwer. So saß sie da, grübeln im Klassenzimmer, wartend auf den Mathematiklehrer.<p>

„Jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen, du kannst doch bei mir abschreiben.", grinste Merida, ihre Sitznachbarin, sie dann an. „Toll, abschreiben bringt mir aber nichts, das kann ich ja schlecht während den Klausuren machen.", gab Anna zu verstehen. Merida strich sich ihre rote Lockenpracht zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Es war ein solidarisches Angebot! Vielleicht solltest du dir eine Nachhilfe besorgen?", Merida hob dabei die Augenbrauen passend dazu in die Höhe und Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. Merida wurde schon am ersten Tag zu ihrer Schulfreundin und ohne sie wäre sie wohl von Anfang an aufgeschmissen gewesen. Es war nicht leicht, die Schule zu wechseln und alle neuen Eindrücke, Lehrer und Mitschüler zu verarbeiten, doch Merida war ihr immer eine gute Stütze gewesen.  
>Anna machte sich einen ihrer Zöpfe nach hinten und setze einen kleinen Schmollmund auf.<p>

„Na wie wär´s mit dir? Du bist immerhin besser als ich und verstehst…", doch Anna konnte nicht aussprechen, als Merida schon Kopf schüttelnd abneigte."Hömma ich versteh nur bis zur nächsten Klausur wat und dann hab ich dat schon wieder so gut wie vergessen. Ich hab doch selbst Probleme beim Lernen.", meinte Merida dann und fuchtelte in ihrem Federmäppchen herum. Anna empfand es als hoffnungslos.  
>Sie sah sich dann um. Jemanden anderen müsste sie hier wohl auch nicht fragen. Sie kannte zwar alle und wusste wer hier das Mathegenie war, doch gerade mit diesem verstand sie sich nicht. Gaston war nicht nur der Schwarm der Frauen, was sie eigentlich am meisten aufregte, nein der schwarzhaarige Muskelprotz war gut in Mathematik! Und auch in Sport, was seine beachtliche Figur erklährte. Alle standen wohl auf solche Typen, doch Anna hatte ihn auf einer Geburtstagsfeier ganz anders erlebt und von diesem Zeitpunkt an wusste sie, dass hinter seiner Fassade ein ganz schönes Arschloch steckte.<p>

„Hey Anna, du musst dich doch nur mit Mathe anfreunden. Wenn du es nicht versuchst, klappt's nie.", Merida klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und Anna fing an mit ihrem Stift rumzuhantieren. „ Ich glaube Mathe und ich werden nie mit einander auskommen. Seitdem Wechsel sind wir wie verfeindet.", und kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, trat auch schon ihr Mathematiklehrer in den Klassenraum.  
>Herr Silver war um die 30 und sah für sein Alter noch recht jung aus, auch wenn er ein wenig Vorbauch mit sich herumtrug. Das Einzige, was man aber deutlich erwähnen sollte war, dass er einen sehr schlechten Geschmack hatte, was Kleidung anging. Die Schüler nannten ihn unter sich Herr Pumelsilver. Das war eigentlich lieb gemeint, doch die meisten mochten kein Mathe und nannten ihn hinterrücks auch nur fettes Arschloch aber das waren meistens Annas männliche Mitschüler.<p>

So schnell der Unterricht dann auch begonnen hatte, so schnell sollte er auch aufhören. Doch nicht für Anna. Ihr kam es vor, als würden sie endlose Zeiten das gleiche Thema besprechen und notierte sich dann letztendlich grummelt die Hausaufgaben. Als die das Schellen dann ertöhnte und die Stunde zu Ende war, liefen die Abiturienten in die Pause, doch nur Anna blieb zurück.

„Herr Silver?", fragte sie dann kleinlaut, als der Lehrer sein Material zusammenpackte, um den Klassenraum auch zu verlassen und abzuschließen. „Ich muss ja sagen, sie waren heute wieder sehr still…", begann Herr Silver zu sagen und trug noch etwas ins Klassenbuch ein.  
>„Ja also…ich war mit meinen Gedanken nicht ganz dabei….da haben sie Recht…A-Aber ich wollte sie etwas fragen, etwas Wichtiges!", begann Anna und räusperte kurz, um dann selbstsicherer vor ihrem Lehrer zu stehen. „Ich möchte mir mein Abi nicht vermiesen nur weil ich momentan so schlecht in Mathematik bin. Können sie mir jemanden als Nachhilfe vorschlagen? Jemanden von der Schule und…nicht aus meiner Klasse….weil alleine lernen liegt mir nicht besonders aber ich will mich verbessert. Also ich meine jetzt nicht so verbessern, sondern aufbessern.", Anna redete wild drauf los und Herr Silver klatschte einmal lachend in die Hände. „Ich weiß ja, dass sie keine Schülerin sind, die absolut nichts tut. Ihre Noten in den anderen Fächern sprechen da wohl für sich. Sie hatten einen Schulwechsel und nach meinen Erfahrungen bis jetzt schafften es viele nicht so weit, gar ihr Abitur. Sie sind da so eine Ausnahme aber…", der ältere Mann sah überlegend in seine Unterlagen und Anna erhoffte sich einen guten Ratschlag von ihm zu hören, der aber leider ausblieb.<p>

„Da muss ich sie enttäuschen, die Schüler die ebenso in der Abituroberstufe sind, haben viel selbst um die Ohren und es gibt da auch noch das Problem dass andere Schüler auch noch Nachhilfe bei ihnen nehmen. Ich denke nicht, sie noch dazwischen quetschen zu können. Irgendwo gibt's immer eine gewisse Kapazität...", der Mathematiklehrer strich sich noch etwas in dem Klassenbuch an und schloss es auch, um es weg zu packen. „Oh achso… schade. Ich dachte nur, ich kenne nur die Schüler meiner Klasse und sonst… ich dachte nur…", Anna war innerlich einfach nur bitterlich enttäuscht. Sie hatte ihrem Lehrer gerade offen ihre Inkompetenz gebeichtet und gar nichts würde besser werden.  
>Sie sah sich schon wieder Stunden alleine lernen, was bei ihr rein gar nichts erreichte.<p>

„Bis Donnerstag dann, Herr. Silver.", murmelte die rothaarige dann und wollte gerade aus der Klassentüre gehen, als Herr Silver sie zurück rief. „Mir ist da doch jemand in den Sinn gekommen. Aber die Schülerin hat ihr Abi letztes Jahr hier absolviert, doch ich denke sie würde ihnen weiter helfen können. Aber nur gegen Bezahlung…." – „ Das wäre wunderbar! Solange man mir alles nochmal erklären kann, bin ich für alles offen! Und wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte ich mir sowieso Schülerhilfe oder sonst was genommen.", Anna pausierte kurz. „Wer ist es denn und wie wird das dann organisiert?", fragte sie dann doch Herr Silver sah auf die Uhr und schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. „Komm nach dem Schulschluss zum Sekretariat, ich muss habe es eilig, muss doch noch alles für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbeireiten.", sprach Herr Silver hastig aus und Anna nickte, ehe sie den Klassenraum verließ und sich nochmal bedankte.


	3. Frau Arendelle

Nach der Absprache mit ihrem Lehrer konnte es Anna kaum glauben endlich eine der Nachhilfestunden genießen zu können. Ihre Mutter war davon sehr begeistert, denn sie hing Anna mit dem Thema Mathe schon ganz schön im Nacken. Ihren Vater interessierte das alles nicht und er sagte immer er wäre auch nie gut darin gewesen Sachen mit höherer Mathematik zu verstehen. Er arbeitete zwar als Filialleiter einer Einkaufskette, betonte aber immer darauf, dass Anna in der Hinsicht nach ihrer Mutter kam. Anna war darüber auch froh, denn ihr Vater erwähnte auch, dass sie genauso so eine Figur hatte wie ihre Mutter früher.

Und wenn Anna noch in dreißig Jahren genauso schlank und toll aussah wie ihre Mutter, musste sie sich keine Gedanken wegen der ganzen Schokolade machen, die sie sich einverleibte.

Ihr Bruder, Aaron, ist dagegen total wie ihr Vater. Er hat schon lange seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen und arbeitete als Automechaniker und insgeheim bastelte er selber viel an Autos privat herum. Außer diesem Punkt und des Geschlechts unterschieden sich die beiden Geschwister nicht viel. Aaron hatte nur die Augenfarbe seiner Mutter und besaß keine Sommersprossen. „Und du wirst jetzt wirklich noch eine ganze Stunde länger bleiben?", Meridas Gesicht verzog sich total unverständlich. „Nach dem langweiligen Physikkram bin ich froh, nach Hause zu kommen.", stöhnte sie schon fast und Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich sind die Nachhilfestunden länger und es ist auch nur eine Ausnahme das wir im Musikraum lernen.", antwortete Anna dann und hievte sich ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken. „ Solange dir das irgendwie hilft, ich bin jetzt aber weg. Bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich Merida und Anna sah ihr in der Menge hinterher und die rothaarige ging dann selbst zum Musikraum. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wie alle anderen Schüler an Anna vorbei gingen und sich über den Feierabend freuten. Sie selbst müsste nach der Stunde erneut auf den ollen Bus warten und das war einfach nur ätzend. Genauso ätzend fand sie es, nach einiger Zeit alleine vor der Türe des Musikraumes zu stehen. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. „Und dafür soll ich bezahlen…?", grummelte sie ungeduldig und zupfte sich an einen ihrer Zöpfe herum.

„Ich schließe ihnen auf, sie müsste jeden Moment hier sein.", sprach Herr Silver während des Vorbeigehens an Anna und öffnete ihr die Türe. Schon seltsam dass diese Nachhilfe wohl mit Herr Silver verwandt sein sollte. Anna hatte zwar vergessen in welcher Hinsicht aber dafür war sie viel zu aufgeregt und… auch verzweifelt. Sie hatte sich am nächst besten Tisch Platz gemacht und hingesetzt, ihre Lernsachen herausgeholt und zum Mathebuch gegriffen.

Die Kapitelüberschriften und Formeln entlockten ihr einen Seufzer. Sie blätterte ein wenig herum, flüsterte was genervt zu sich selbst und spielte mit ihrem Stift in der anderen Hand, als plötzlich ein Klopfen ertönte. Anna sah sofort perplex zur Eingangstüre des Klassenraumes und ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie **SIE** da stehen sah.** SIE**! Genau diese junge Frau, die sie im Café vor einigen Wochen gesehen hatte. Annas Blick war wie festgefroren und hatte sie noch gerade mit ihrem Stift in den Händen herumgespielt, so fiel er ihr zu Boden. „Oh, entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, das ist normalerweise nicht meine Art.", entschuldigte sich die Blonde und Anna wagte nach diesen Worten Luft zu holen.  
>„Oh, ähm das ist doch nicht schlimm! I-Ich meine all z-zu lange hab ich auch nicht gewartet und überhaupt ist w-warten für mich kein Problem, also ich warte gerne…eigentlich nicht, darum geht ja auch gar nicht, ich mein nur dass es mir…", Annas Worte sprudelten förmlich aus ihrem Mund heraus und die Blonde fühlte sich gleich überfordert und hob eine Augenbraue. „A-Also… ja… es ist halt kein Problem.", räusperte sich Anna dann und hob den Stift auf, den sie fallen gelassen hatte. „Also gut…Sie wollen also Mathematiknachhilfe bei mir haben? Herr Silver hat ihnen sicher gesagt, dass das hier eine große Ausnahme ist. Normalerweise gebe ich nur ungern Nachhilfe.", dieser Satz landete wie eine Faust in Annas Magen. So eisblau wie die Augen der Blonden waren, so kalt kam auch ihre Tonlage an. „Ja, ich verstehe schon. Ich habe mich auch bei Herr Silver aufrichtig bedankt, weil ich unbedingt eine gute Nachhilfe brauche! Und dann noch so eine wie dich…", Anna stoppte und sie hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können! Erneut sah die Blonde Anna mit leicht verwirrtem Blick an und versuchte dass was die rothaarige gesagt hatte, einfach herunter zu schlucken, als sei nichts gewesen. Sie schloss hinter sich die Türe und setze sich dann still neben Annas Sitzplatz hin, um sich das Mathebuch anzusehen.<p>

„ Ähm… ich… ich bin übrigens Anna.", brach Anna dann die Stille, nachdem die Blonde dann etwas wie eine Art Notizbuch aus ihrem Rucksack holte. Einen Rucksack? Anna versuchte diesen besser zu beäugen und war da nicht etwa… „ Ich werde sie nicht bei Vornamen nennen. Ich bin für sie bitte Frau Arendelle. Schließlich wollen wir hier lernen, nicht?", dabei sah die Blonde zu Anna und strich sich gleichzeitig einer ihrer Haarsträhnen nach hinten, was Annas Reaktion verzögerte. Wobei sie auch noch gleich dem kalten Blick der jungen Frau ausweichen musste. „A-Alles klar.", stimmte Anna darauf ein. „Gut.", atmete „Frau Arendelle" tief ein und dann aus, holte einen weiteren Zettel aus ihrem Rucksack und gab es Anna. „Hier sind einige Aufgaben drauf, die in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe üblich sind.", sie deutete auf die Formeln und übergab legte das Blatt auf den Tisch ehe sie es zu Anna schob.

„Ich will zuerst sehen wo ihre Schwächen sind, in den nächsten Stunden können wir uns dann besser mit einzelnen Themen befassen.", kalt und ziemlich ausdruckslos fehlen diese Wörter von Frau Arendelles Lippen und in Annas Kopf machte sich sofort ein kalter Schauer entlang des Rücken bemerkbar als sie die Aufgaben sah. *Na toll, da habe ich endlich eine Nachhilfe und dann ausgerechnet sie, die sich als total kalte Lehrerin erweist und dann noch das…oh man, wie rechnete man nochmal genau das aus?!*, dachte sich Anna dabei.


	4. Ein Vorfall?

„Und wie ist deine Nachhilfe so? Du hast bisher noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen. Selbst übers Wochenende nicht.", hackte Merida nach und klopfte Anna auf die Schulter. Gerade war die Pause angebrochen und die beiden Freundinnen hatten sich auf einer der Bänke hingesetzt. „Ich weiß nicht so recht.", antwortete Anna nur und biss in ihr Sandwich. Merida schüttelte den Kopf und sah Anna mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wie bitte? Du hast letzte Woche von nix anderem mehr geredet und jetzt das? Du meintest doch selbst, du würdest anfangen, Mathe besser zu verstehen.", fragend und leicht über Anna verwundernd musste Merida schon fast Lachen. Anna schwieg und biss erneut von ihrem Sandwich ab. Sie tat so, als hätte sie Meridas Lachen überhört. „Das werde ich auch sicher. Es war nur…alles so seltsam.", erklärte es Anna leise und war noch selbst ziemlich ratlos darüber. Frau Arendelle konnte gut erklähren, ja. Aber ihre Art.  
>Anna kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Obwohl...<p>

„Hallo? Erde an Anna!", Merida tippte Anna auf die Schulter und diese gab nur ein „Hmm?" von sich. „Seltsam im Sinne von wie seltsam? Wer ist es denn überhaupt gewesen? Ich bin da auf dem Stand Null und habe keine Ahnung von nichts.", grummelte Merida herum und Anna reagierte darauf genervt. „Sie heißt Frau Arendelle, okay?", antwortete sie und ihre grünen Augen sahen fraglich aber auch gleichzeitig ernst aus. Genau in diesem Moment kam eine Gruppe von Schülern vorbei und eine junge Frau blieb stehen, als sie Annas Worte erhaschen konnte. Es war Belle, die ebenso die gleiche Klasse wie Anna besuchte, jedoch wenig mit der rothaarigen bisher zu tun hatte und auch ganz unterschiedliche Kurse besuchte. „Frau Arendelle?", fragte Belle dann nach und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Anna mulmig zu mute, als die braunhaarige eine Antwort verlangte. „Ähm…ja? Frau Arendelle. A-Aber sie ist keine Lehrerin auf d-dieser Schule!", antwortete Anna hastig und Belle schüttelte den Kopf. „Das musst du mir nicht erzählen, ich habe doch ein Jahr wiederholt. Diese Arendelle war damals auf dieser Schule, wenn es die ist, die ich meine. Blond, richtig eisblaue Augen?", fragte Belle weiterhin nach und Anna packte ihr Sandwich weg.  
>„Ja genau…aber…", Anna brauchte Zeit um das irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Die Tonwahl die Belle benutzt hatte, um Frau Arendelle die passenden eisblauen Augen hinzuzufügen, waren genauso gewählt worden, wie die Blonde es selbst kalt und emotionslos zu sagen pflegte. Merida bemerkte, das Anna sich kurz ordnete und fing an mit Belle selbst weiter zu reden. „Aha, also bekommst du Nachhilfe von einer Abi Abgängerin. Hab ich irgendwas damals verpasst, normalerweise kenne ich hier jeden an der Schule.", richtete sich Merida dann zu Belle, nachdem sie zu Anna geschaut hatte. Belle rollte mit den Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Ich kenne auch nicht ihren Vornamen oder hab sie jemals richtig gekannt. Kein Wunder bei der. Erinnerst du dich nicht an den einen Vorfall damals…", Belle wollte fortfahren, doch Merida stand blitzschnell auf, nahm die Hände von Belle und kreuzte diese und brachte die Brünette zum Schweigen. „Sie ist Annas Nachhilfe, es wäre nicht gut ihr davon zu erzählen!", flüsterte Merida drängend und Belle entfeuchte ein „Oh, ja…".

Anna war gerade völlig fehl am Platz. „Einen Vorfall?", wiederholte sie von dem, was sie gerade noch aufgeschnappt hatte. Plötzlich hallte das Schulklingeln durch die Gänge und den Rest des Schulgeländes, sodass Anna die nächsten schnell gewechselten Worte von Belle und Merida nicht mitbekam. „Ist schon gut, ich habe sie damit jemanden verwechselt.", winkte Belle ihre vorherige Aussage nachdem Schellen ab und lief mit den Worten davon, sie müsste pünktlich zum Französisch-Kurs.

„Sind irgendwie alle momentan so seltsam drauf?", fragte Anna sich dann und Merida nahm ihre Hand. „Na komm, wir müssen auch pünktlich sein, Frau Norther wird sonst sauer, ich will mir noch kurz was zu Trinken vom Automaten holen!" „Dann zieh doch nicht so, ich muss noch nachher beim Sport diesen Arm gebrauchen können!", antwortete Anna noch, als ihre ebenso rothaarige Schulfreundin sie mitzog.


	5. Geschwisterliebe

„Ja, sie kann Mathe verständlicher erklähren und mir fallen die Aufgaben…so langsam…irgendwie leichter.", stöhnte Anna genervt und holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank Limonade. „ Sobald ich dich darauf anspreche, scheinst du wie ausgewechselt. Du nimmst diese Nachhilfestunden schon seit drei Wochen.", gab Annas Mutter mit rauen Ton von sich und erledigte währenddessen den Abwasch.„In der nächsten Klausur werde ich schon nicht so schlecht abschneiden und hey, die anderen Klausuren laufen ziemlich gut. Mir qualmt zwar der Kopf aber hey, man muss mich ja in jeder freien Minute meiner Freizeit nach der Schule fragen.", verteidigte sich Anna, worauf sie auch gleich einen Kopftetschler von ihrem Bruder einkassierte, der beim Vorbeigehen ein „Aww, meine kleine Schwester schmollt" von seinen Lippen ließ.

„Aaron, lass das!", knurrte Anna und schenkte ihrem älteren Bruder einen bösen Blick.  
>„Ich schmolle nicht, ich sag nur die Wahrheit.", zischte sie und beobachtete, wie Aaron sich selbst Saft aus dem Kühlschrank holte. „ Doch du schmollst. Und wie du das tust.", nun tippte der große Bruder seiner Schwester auf der Stirn herum und nahm ihr ihr Glas aus der rechten Hand, welches sie sich mit Limonade füllen wollte. So schnell er es auch in der Hand hatte, so schnell füllte er es auch mit seinem Getränk und trällerte ein liebliches „Danke Schwesterherz". „Hey!", giftete Anna ihn an und die Mutter der beiden Geschwister schloss genervt die Augen zusammen, legte das Geschirr beiseite und fuchtelte mit dem Handtuch in der Richtung ihrer beiden Kinder.<p>

„Schluss mit dem Theater ihr beiden! Aaron solltest du nicht eigentlich noch Arbeiten? Deine Schicht…."; doch die Mutter konnte nicht aussprechen, denn ihr Sohn zuckte mit den Achseln. „Unser Chef hat da was im Kalender vertauscht und ich übernehme die Schicht vom Kollegen. Das aber alles erst ab nächster Woche…", erklährte er und Anna lächelte darauf ein wenig gehässig.  
>Sie hielt sich nachdenklich die Hand am Kinn:" Aha, musst wohl wieder Überstunden machen, hmm?" Aaron grinste genauso dämlich zurück: „Nun ich muss ja auch nicht die Schulbank drücken und mir von einer Fremden helfen lassen!"<p>

„Sie ist keine Fremde, okay!? Frau Arendelle ist eine sehr gute Nachhilfe und ich mag sie!", Anna musste unterdrücken noch irgendetwas bei zu fügen, denn sie merkte wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann, als sie einen kurzen Gedanken an ihre Nachhilfe verschwendete. „Oh, Frau Arendelle also? Schreibt die dir etwa auch Noten auf, zieht dich zu Recht, wenn du Fehler machst und gibt Ma einen Anruf, wenn du nicht ordentlich lernst?", lachte Aaron dann prustend und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Anna öffnete ihrem Mund aber keine Worte kamen heraus. Sie verstummte dann und ließ das Gelächter über sich ergehen. „Nein…Nein das tut sie nicht.", murmelte sie dann. „Aaron hör jetzt auf Anna weiterhin zu ärgern und sieh zu, dass du dich um den Müll kümmerst.", die Mutter der beiden mischte sich erneut ein und gab ihrem Sohn ein deutliches Zeichen mit der Hand. „O-Okay…haha…Hach, manchmal muss ich so über dich lachen, Anna. Für mich waren alle Lehrer damals Fremde e-egal ob es jetzt Herr „Ich weiß nix" oder Frau „ich weiß es besser" war, du bist so unglaublich… I-Ich geh dann jetzt mal.", Aaron unterdrückte sein weiteres Lachen und stellte sein Glas ab. Anna spielte nachdenklich an einen ihrer Zöpfe herum und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke. Ja, sie mochte ihre Nachhilfe. Und sie hatte den Nachhilfeunterricht sogar gern aber… Frau Arendelle war wirklich anstrengend. „Schätzchen, hör nicht auf ihn, du weißt wie dein Bruder ist.", Anna bekam einen Kuss von ihrer Mutter auf der Stirn wonach die Worte „Lass dich einfach nicht von ihm ärgern" fielen. Anna lächelte dann ein wenig gequält und gab nickte. „Und wegen Mathe… Das packst du schon. Zwar ist Papa nicht wirklich der klügste Kopf aber du kommst ja nach mir.", erläuterte Annas Mutter mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Hey, das habe ich gehört!", rief dann der Hausherr aus dem Wohnzimmer und die beiden Frauen lachten darauf. Anna musste sich kurz darauf fangen und sah wie ihre Mutter zum Wohnzimmer ging.

Anna schüttelte schmunzelnd und verständnislos über ihre Eltern den Kopf, schüttete sich die Limo in ein Glas und trank einen Schluck.  
>Nachdenklich hielt sie den Becher an ihren Lippen. Ihr Blick fiel dann auf den Kalender, der an der küchenwand hing. Übermorgen hatte sie wieder Nachhilfe. Da sollte sie Frau Arendelle mal ansprechen. Wie sie wohl mit richtigem Namen hieß. Anna grübelte und fing an, mit der anderen freien Hand erneut an einem ihrer Zöpfe zu spielen. Irgendwie konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass Frau Arendelle einen edlen Namen trug. Wenn sie mit Herr Silver verwand sein muss, konnte sie auch nur solch einen tragen. Immerhin erschien sie Anna unheimlich gut gebildet zu sein. Aber ihr Aussehen passte nicht wirklich dazu, immerhin war sie blond. Aber das hatte doch nichts zu bedeuten! Anna wollte Menschen nie aufgrund ihres Aussehen in eine Schublade stecken, doch was anderes konnte sie im Moment einfach nicht tun. Frau Arendelle war so geheimnisvoll. In ihrer eigenen Art und Weise. Weshalb dachte Anna eigentlich so genau über sie nach? Und weshalb fragte sie es sich insgeheim selbst? Die rothaarige seufzte laut auf. Da gab es auch noch diesen „Vorfall". Darüber hatte sie nichts Neues in Erfahrung bringen können aber auch ihre Schulfreundinnen schienen nichts darüber über ihre Lippen bringen zu wollen. „Argh, weshalb gibt es so viele Dinge die ich nicht weiß…", flüsterte Anna und genau in diesem Moment bekam sie ein „Weil du ein rothaariges Dummerchen bist" ins Ohr geflüstert.<br>„Ahh, Aaron! Willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken!?", giftete Anna ihn wieder an, denn sie hatte ihn gar nicht rein kommen hören oder gar gesehen. Aaron klopfte ihr auf die Schultern. „Nein, aber ich will es ausnutzen, wenn du so nachdenklich bist und wohl an jemanden denkst.", er zog die Augenbrauen mehrmals in die Höhe und auf Annas Wangen zeichnete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer ab. „Hör auf so einen Mist zu erzählen!"

Die beiden waren wie Pech und Schwefel, ärgerten sich gegenseitig bis auf die Spitze, konnten aber auch nicht ohne einander. Geschwisterliebe eben.


	6. Elsa Arendelle

_*Ich schaffe das*_  
>Genau diese Gedanken wuselten im Kopf der rothaarigen herum, nachdem sie am Ende des Schulschluss auf ihre Nachhilfe wartete. Sie hatte sich gestern nochmal an die Matheaufgaben gewagt und sie durchgearbeitet. Die Hausaufgaben fielen ihr auch leichter, doch immer noch, sie hasste dieses Fach so sehr. Schade dass es für die Prüfung relevant war. „Der Bus ist doch schon gleich weg, wieso wartest du hier?", deutete Belle mit einem Kopfnicken zum Ende des Ganges und Anna rollte mit den Augen: „Ich habe noch Nachhilfe…"<br>„Oh achso, hab´s vergessen. Viel…viel Erfolg dann mal.", Belle sah Anna noch kurz abschätzend an und lief den Schulgang herunter um die Gruppe von Schülern zu erwischen, die ebenso zum Bus mussten. „Mensch dabei läuft gegen Mittag ausgerechnet meine Lieblingsshow…", murmelte Anna und als sie sich an die Klassentür lehnte, stieß diese nach hinten auf. „W-Was?!", entfuhr es der rothaarigen, die sich blitzschnell umdrehte und dann direkt in das Gesicht der Blonden blickte. „W-Wie jetzt? Ich dachte d-die geben die Schulschlüssel der K-Klassenräume n-nicht einfach so raus, w-was machst du hier?!", schockiert sah Anna Frau Arendelle an, die ihre Haare dieses Mal zu einer Hochsteckfrisur zusammengebunden hatte und somit noch strenger wirkte, als sie sonst schon war. „Ich bin auch nicht irgendwer, Herr Silver hatte früher aus und ich bekam die Schlüssel von ihm. Zudem habe ich schon alles vorbereitet.", antwortete die Blonde knapp und ließ einen kurzen Blick über Anna schweifen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie nach und Anna nickte einfach nur.  
>„J-Ja alles super. Ich bin einfach nur ein wenig durch den Wind, das ist alles. Sonst h-habe ich so lange auf dich…ähm sie gewartet.", gab sie zu verstehen und strich sich nervös ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht. Frau Arendelle trat einen Schritt zurück und machte Anna Platz um den Raum zu betreten. „Nächstes Mal einfach klopfen, ich mache dann die Türe auf.", meinte die blauäugige und Anna legte ihren Schulrucksack ab. Sie schwieg einen Moment und wartete ab, was Frau Arendelle tat. Die Blonde schloss die Klassentüre und strich sich danach die Bluse zu Recht, wonach sie sich kurz an den Haaren fasste, ob auch alles saß. Darauf schmunzelte Anna ein wenig.<br>„Keine Sorge, das sieht doch gut aus.", kommentierte die rothaarige dann dies und setze sich. „W-Was?!", kurz schien Frau Arendelle nicht zu wissen, wen ihre Schülerin gemeint hatte und sah sich zu allen Seiten um. Kurz danach folgte die Erkenntnis und sie schüttelte selbst über sich den Kopf. „Danke, ich kam direkt nach der Arbeit hierher.", antwortete sie dann und sah kurz hinaus zum Fenster. Erhaschte Anna etwa einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den blassen Wangen der jungen Frau oder was war es da, was ihr sofort ins Blickfeld stieß? „Also, ich dachte mir, dass wir heute an den Formelauflösungen arbeiten.", brachte Frau Arendelle Anna zurück ins hier und jetzt und Anna weitete die Augen. „Och man, ich habe seit letzter Woche so sehr an den Gleichungssystemen geackert und die Parabelformeln geübt, damit du es nochmal abfragst.", Anna stieß verärgert die Hände an ihre Stirn und Frau Arendelle sah überrascht auf.

„Oh…", entfeuchte es ihr. „Haben sie die Aufgaben zufällig mit?", fragte sie und sofort hielt Anna ihr einen Batzen an Papierkram entgegen. „Ja! Ja, das habe ich! Ich habe es sogar genauso gemacht wie sie es gesagt haben aber bei manchen Aufgaben…komme ich immer noch nicht weiter.", gestand Anna ihre Inkompetenz und blätterte wie wild zwischen dem ganzen Papierkram durch. Eines der Blätter fiel aber dann zu Boden und Frau Arendelle bückte sich, um es aufzuheben.

Doch was sie da auf der Rückseite sah, ließ ihre Stirn sich runzeln.  
>„Aha und seltsame Fantasiewesen gehören auch zu den Parabelformeln?", hackte sie nach und begutachtete das Bild genauer.<br>„WAS?!", Anna entriss der blauäugigen sofort den Zettel und mit hoch rot angelaufenem Kopf verteidigte sie sich. „Das ist doch kein Fantasiewesen! Das soll ein Hund sein! D-Das sieht man doch!", Anna steckte das Bild sofort in ihren Rucksack zurück und hielt Frau Arendelle eines ihrer Matheblätter hin. „ Ein Hund also? Dafür sah es aber viel zu dick aus…", die Blonde behielt kurz ein Lächeln auf dem Lippen und sah sich Annas Blatt darauf an.

Anna biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Gut, ich habe versucht einen Welpen zu malen… Ich bin aber nicht genauso gut darin…"  
>„Wie in Mathe? Das hatte ich doch letzte Woche erklährt?! Hier haben sie wieder alles so falsch gemacht wie am Anfang.", tadelte Frau Arendelle Anna dann und diese seufzte.<p>

„Die verbesserte Version steht hier. Ich habe Smileys dran gemalt.", sie deutete auf die Rechnung darunter und grinste dementsprechend. „Oh… Die sehen irgendwie… niedlich aus.", sprach Annas Nachhilfe aus und die Wangen der rothaarigen waren erneut davor rot zu werden.  
>Wie konnte diese Frau gleichzeitig so kalt und doch so herzerwärmend sein?<br>So setzen sich die beiden zusammen und Frau Arendelle ging mit Anna die Sachen durch. Irgendwann begann aber Annas Kopf zu qualmen und sie unterbrach ihre Nachhilfe.

„Wie bitte?", Frau Arendelle hob die Augenbrauen und sah Anna entsetzt an.  
>„Deinen Namen.", sprach Anna erneut aus. „Ich habe nach deinem Namen gefragt. Deinem Vornamen.", fügte die rothaarige hinzu und pustete ihren Pony nach oben. Frau Arendelles Augen begannen einen kurzen Moment zu beben und Unsicherheit machte sich in der sonst so kalten Frau breit. Anna hielt den Kopf ein wenig schief und ahmte einen Welpen Blick nach.<p>

„Ich meine ja nur, mir kommt die Nachhilfe so trocken vor und ich strenge mich wirklich an wie im Unterricht, trotzdem fehlt mir hier irgendwas persönliches und das Gefühl, dass ich auch mal Fehler machen darf.", Anna malte kurz an ihrer richtigen Rechnung einen Smiley hin.  
>„Ich meine niemand ist perfekt und alle machen Fehler, aber hier…ich w-weiß nicht. Klar ich will was lernen und du…ähm ich meine sie bringen es auch verständlicher r-rüber als mein Lehrer aber trotzdem… i-ich fühle mich so unwohl.", waren Annas nächste Worte und darauf reagierte ihre Nachhilfe nur, indem sie sprachlos aufs Papier starrte. „I-Ich meine w-wenn es dich…argh, ich meine sie stört, dann belassen wir es so dabei… Es ist auch nur Mathematik…", murmelte Anna dann und jegliche Hoffnung irgendwie diesen kalten Draht zwischen ihr und Frau Arendelle zu lösen war erloschen. „War ein bescheuerter Vorschlag…E-Es tut mir leid.", kam schon fast heiser von Anna, weil sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie noch dazu sagen sollte. Sie griff einfach zu ihrem Stift und kümmerte sich um die nächste Aufgabe. Verärgert radierte sie schon den ersten Fehler beim Abschreiben weg und fluchte etwas. Frau Arendelle schwieg immer noch und langsam hob sie ihren Kopf ein wenig, um Anna ansehen zu können. „Hat…hat Herr Silver nicht meinen Namen erwähnt?", fragte Frau Arendelle dann und Anna sah zu ihrer Nachhilfe auf. "Ähm…nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso, ist das etwa wichtig?", fragte Anna und behielt die Reaktion der Blonden genau im Auge. „Nein, ist es nicht. Menschen machen halt Fehler wie du sagtest…", die Blonde schloss die Augen und lächelte Anna mit einem gequälten aber auch aufrichtigem Blick an.<p>

„Elsa. Mein Name ist Elsa Arendelle." Anna konnte nicht anders als ebenso zu lächeln. „Danke, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue deinen Vornamen zu kennen.", gab die rothaarige von sich und Frau Arendelle, die sich gerade vor ihr als Elsa offenbart hatte, spannte ihre Muskeln an und wich ein wenig vom Stuhl zur Seite. „ Dir macht das nichts aus?", fragte die Blonde dann fast so leise, dass man es nur mit vollster Aufmerksamkeit hätte verstehen können. „Wieso sollte mir das was ausmachen? Ich sehe da nichts schlimmes dran.", kicherte Anna dann und zwinkerte Elsa zu. Diese zupfte sich nachdenklich am Hemd herum und versuchte zu sich selbst zu finden um die Tatsache aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, dass Anna gar nichts von dem „Vorfall" von damals wissen konnte. „Elsa ist übrigens ein sehr schöner Name, den hat nicht jeder.", Anna sah Elsa immer noch mit einem Lächeln an und diese versuchte sich zu beherrschen.  
>„D-Danke und… ich denke wir sollten mit M-Mathe weiter machen."<p> 


End file.
